LS:The revenge of hell
by Mega Master 1234
Summary: luego del tormentoso infierno a cual paso durante 5 largos años, luego de 10 años, Slayer dará caza a los que le hicieron pasar por aquel infierno. (sistosis provisional)
1. Chapter 1

LS:The revenge of hell capitulo 1 Slayer.

Planeta Deus, año 2.168, 9:30 de la noche.

En una especie de fabrica abandonada se encontraba una chica de alrededor de 21 años, su pelo era largo de color plateado con mechones de color rojo rubí, sus ojos son de color amarillo, vestía con una camisa gris sin mangas, unos pantalones negros, llevaba unos zapatos negros y en sus manos llevaba unos guantes rojos, tenia también en su mano izquierda un maletín de color plateado.

-¿A sin que tu eres StarLigth? se podría considerar un honor.

Dijo una voz, la chica se giro para ver a unos cinco hombres a cual llevaban unos trajes negros y unas AK-47 solo que estaban pintadas de azul y la munición emitía un brillo azul, pero había un sexto hombre a cual su traje era negro con una corbata violeta oscura además de estar calvo llevaba unas gafas negras.

-Bien tu cumple tu parte del trato y yo cumpliré la mía.

Dijo StarLigth con una voz de manera seria y a la vez con un gran odio en sus palabras, el hombre chasqueo sus dedos y de las sombras salió una niña de 8 años a cual su pelo es de color rubio a cual estaba sucio, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, su ropa estaba sucia y algo rota, la niña vio a StarLigth y rápidamente fue hacia ella para abrazarla por la cintura.

-Mami...lo siento lo siento...

Dijo entre lagrimas, StarLigth puso su mano en su cabeza para acariciarla y mirándola, pero luego miro a los hombres.

-Bien y ahora tu.

Ordeno el hombre y StarLigth le lanzo el maletín y el hombre lo cogió al vuelo.

-Lo que pediste 10.000.000 de créditos no informáticos.

Dijo mientras el hombre abría el maletín mostrando billetes que al parecer tenían un tono plateado, el hombre satisfecho cerro el maletín.

-Bien echo y sabes, si te cansas de hacer el bien inútilmente podrías trabajar para "ellos".

-Preferiría vender mi cuerpo a desconocidos que hacer eso.

Dijo enojada, el hombre embozo una sonrisa, estos iban a irse pero de la nada se escucho un grito de una persona a cual que todos se pusieran en alerta.

-Quien este hay muéstrese ahora mismo.

Ordeno el hombre con autoridad y de las sombras apareció un muchacho de 20, su pelo era negro con unos mechones de color blanco, sus ojos eran azules, vestía con una camisa sin mangas negra , unos pantalones azules, zapatos negros y en sus manos llevaba unas vendas que le tapaban las manos, el llevaba en su mano izquierda el cadáver de unos delos hombre trajeados que vigilaban, a cual este estaba partido por la mitad del tronco, además de haberle cortado los brazos se podía ver las tripas saliendo de su cuerpo, aquel hombre miraba a los hombres trajeados con seriedad ignorando por completo a StarLigth y su hija.

-¿Quien es ese tipo?.

Pregunto uno de los hombres, el líder le miro seriamente y mezclado con enojo.

-Bien me importa un comino quien seas pero as matado a uno de mis hombres y encima te has metido en una cosa importante, acaben con el.

Ordeno a sus hombres y estos apuntaron sus armas hacia el y estos dispararon hacia el perforando varios órganos como el corazón, los pulmones y también le dieron varias veces en la mandíbula haciendo que se caiga al suelo al recibir los disparos, cuando vaciaron un cargador entero pararon pero el chico no se caía al suelo y en los ojos de los presentes vieron como los agujero de bala se iban cerrando y no solo eso también se regenero una mandíbula nueva quedando como si nada pero su ropa no había corrido la misma suerte quedando llena de agujeros, los presentes quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez asustado de vez tal evento, el chico crujió su cuello y miro a los hombres con seriedad.

-¿Eso es todo? déjenme enseñarles una arma mortal.

Dijo el chico, los otros iban a disparar otra vez pero de la mano izquierda del chico apareció un leve brillo que se volvió un revolver de ese brillo ( **Nt:el revolver es igual que el que tiene Omega de la seria de Xionicc Mandess)** y el chico con una velocidad increíble disparo cinco balas a los cinco hombres y sin fallar los mato a todos dejando vivos al líder y a StarLight y a su hija, el chico fue hacia el líder a cual este retrocedía pero cuando estuvo cerca de este le miro con seriedad y enojo.

-Se quien eres, eres el un líder de una banda de pacotilla a cual os dedicáis al trafico de personas y cadáveres, se que hicisteis tratos con los The Phantom Red ¿Dónde están?.

Dijo con odio en sus palabras, el hombre al escuchar esas palabras embozo una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

-Je je a sin que los buscas, pues no te lo diré, son una clientela muy rica y peligrosa, además no te lo diré aunque me mates.

Justo al decir eso el chico le cogió del cuello.

-Tal parece que no me conoces.

Dijo mientras su brazo libre empezó a cubrirse de fuego.

-Yo soy el asesino mas sanguinario, la pesadilla de todos mis enemigos, yo soy...

Dijo mientras le atravesaba el corazón con su brazo de fuego el corazón.

-SLAYER.

Grito mientras le atravesaba el corazón y matándole en el instante, Slayer le tiro al suelo para luego mirar a StarLigth quien tenia a su hija muerta de miedo a cual la abrazaba con fuerza a StarLigth quien ella tenia la guardia alta para evitar un ataque sorpresa.

-(Slayer...según el informe policial es de rango S, responsable de la muerte de 950 criminales y civiles aunque mayoría criminales, también se sabe que tiene el elemento fuego pero gracias a Izalith que no es reforzado...pero su nombre verdadero, fecha de nacimiento y demás cosas personales es un completo misterio).

Pensó mientras miraba a Slayer.

-(StarLigth, según los informes que Kasandra robo es una guerrera de la luz a cual puede enfrentarse a criminales de rango S, premiada por la captura de mas de 100 criminales, se sabe que controla el elemento electricidad y no es reforzado pero su verdadero nombre, su fecha de nacimiento y demás cosas personales son un completo misterio).

Pensó Slayer, StarLigth miro a su hija.

-Alicia.

Dijo y la niña miro a su madre.

-Alicia escucha, hay una estación de policía a unos kilómetros de aquí, ve y diles que StarLigth te envía y que Slayer esta aquí.

Dijo seriamente, Alicia asintió y fue de la fabrica dejando a SatrLigth y a Slayer solos.

-Supongo que vas a luchar conmigo para retenerme y ganar tiempo para que venga la policía.

Dijo Slayer y StarLigth se puso en posición de ataque mientras que la empezó a rodear electricidad por todo el cuerpo, Slayer cubrió sus brazos de fuego, ambos se abalanzaron el uno al otro dándose un golpe que boquearon con sus puños creando una onda expansiva a cual izo retroceder a ambos, StarLigth cubrió su mano en electricidad para darle un puñetazo pero Slayer izo lo mismo a cual ambos recibieron el ataque, Slayer le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y luego en la cabeza haciendo que retrocediera de Slayer, ella escupió un poco de sangre para luego concentrar su energía eléctrica en su mano y antes de que Slayer pudiera reaccionar le dio un puñetazo cargado de electricidad en el corazón creando un gran hueco en el pero Slayer cubrió su brazo izquierdo de fuego para darle un puñetazo pero ella lo esquivo pero el ataque le había dado en su brazo izquierdo dándole quemaduras de tercer grado, ambos se alejaron unos metros y StarLigth pudo ver como se curaba la herida que le había causado pero ella pudo ver que las quemaduras de StarLigth se estaban curando pero a diferencia de la regeneración de Slayer que tardaba unos cuantos segundos la suya había tardado como unos 60 segundos en curarse.

-¿Tu también puedes regenerarte?.

Pregunto Slayer al ver el brazo curado de StarLigth.

-Pues si, pero comparándola con la tuya es mas lenta.

Dijo StarLigth mirando su brazo curado.

-Bien terminemos con esto ya (Si no puedo herirlo tendré que usar "eso").

Dijo StarLigth mientras de la empezó a rodearla una luz a cual esta luz era mas radiantes y mas luminosa, Slayer miraba aquello con indiferencia.

-A sin que posees la "Luz primigenia" pero puedo ver que esta al 25% de poder.

Dijo Slayer mirando aquella luz.

-Si, pero con esto podre vencerte.

Dijo StarLigth mientras que alzaba su mano y esta se empezó a acumular un gran brillo y este brillo se transformo en una espada de fuego blanco a cual al hacer esto fue directo hacia a Slayer.

1 hora después.

En la fabrica que ahora estaba ya casi a punto de derrumbarse.

Había llegado la policía a cual eran muchos pero cuando iban a entrar en la fabrica la puerta se abrió para ver a StarLigth a cual ella tenia roturas en su ropa, uno de los policía se acerco a ella.

-Estoy bien por si lo preguntas.

-vale y ¿Slayer?.

-No pude retenerlo.

Dijo notando en su voz que estaba agotada.

Pero ¿Y mi hija?.

-Esta en la estación de policía y esta sana y a salva le puedo llevar en el coche en unos minutos.

-Vale.

Dijo mientras ella y el policía le acompaño a su auto para llegar a la estación de policía.

Fin del capitulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

LS:The revengece of hell capitulo 2 (Remake)

10:00 de la noche

En una casa ubicada en un barrio tranquilo .

En los pasillos de aquella casa se encontraba StarLigth quien veía por una puerta entre abierta a su hija Alicia quien estaba dormida en su cama se veía que había llorado mucho, StarLigth cerro la puerta puerta y fue al salón donde se sentó en el sofá.

-(...Si hubiera estado en ese lugar quizás le hubiera dado una paliza a los secuestradores y Alicia no habría sufrido).

Pensó StarLigth a cual después de el secuestro de su hija no dejaba atormentarse y preguntarse si hubiera podido hacer algo para poder evitarlo el secuestro, ella seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos asta que de la nada se escucho el timbre a cual le sacaron de sus pensamientos, StarLigth fue hacia la puerta para mirar por la mirilla de la puerta y lo que vio la izo embozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-(¿Qué hace ella aquí?).

Pensó StarLigth para abrir la puerta viendo a la que había llamado a cual era Una chica de 16 años su pelo es de color marrón oscuro con mechones corto. Llevaba una camiseta corta amarilla sin mangas al cual se la ve el ombligo. Una minifalda marrón y una botas negras.

-Anda Darkwind ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Pregunto StarLigth con una sonrisa, Darkwind entre cortada le respondió.

-Bueno tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa pero tiene que ser dentro de la casa.

Vale.

Dijo StarLigth para luego dejarla pasar a Darkwind a su casa.

-Bueno eh oído que Alicia esta a salvo y ¿Cómo esta?.

Pregunto Darkwind a lo cual pudo notar en la cara de StarLigth preocupación.

-Bueno...no ha hablado desde que llegamos a casa, también parece que quiere decirme algo pero a la hora de decírmelo no me lo dice...y si cuando estaba retenida uno de esos cerdos la...la.

Dijo StarLigth muy preocupada y pensar que uno de los raptores habría abusado de su hija, Darkwind la abrazo para intentar tranquilizarla.

-StarLigth tranquila será que estará traumada pero seguro que no la abran echo nada malo y que seguramente volverá a ser la alegre y adorable Alicia que todos conocemos.

Dijo Darkwind en un tono tranquilizador a cual pareció que calmo a StarLigth.

-Gracias Darkwind.

Dijo StarLigth con una sonrisa, luego del abrazo ambas fueron al salón donde se sentaron en un sofá.

-Bueno ¿de que querías hablar?.

Pregunto StarLigth.

-Bueno ¿recuerdas a mi novio Mike?.

-Si un chico con un corazón puro y noble ¿por que lo dices?.

-Bueno eh pensado en dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a StarLigth se quedara muy sorprendida.

-Oh valla Darkwind eso es un gran paso ¿estas segura de ello?.

-Si y me gustaría que me dieras algún consejo para "eso".

Dijo Darkwind.

-Oh vale tengo algunas consejos que te servirá para tu primera vez.

Dijo StarLigth con una sonrisa.

Minutos después Darkwind salió de la casa de la casa a cual portaba con sigo una bolsa grande, en la puerta estaba StarLigth.

-Gracias por los consejos ¿seguro que me lo puedo quedar esto?

Dijo Darkwind mientras señalaba la bolsa.

-De nada y puedes quedártelo ya que creo que te queda muy hermosa con eso.

Dijo StarLigth con una sonrisa para después despedirse, StarLigth fue al salón para luego coger un libro que estaba en la mesa, el libro se notaba que era viejo el libro ponía de nombre "Leyendas antiguas", StarLigth se sentó en el sofá para luego abrir el libro para ver dibujos bastantes extraños a cual uno era una gigantesca serpiente de color negra con unos ojos de serpientes rojos como la misma sangre a cual daba bastante miedo verlo, ella paso pagina tras pagina asta que paro en una pagina que llamo su atención a cual eran dos seres, una era de una hermosa mujer a cual llevaba unas prendas bastante delicada como un vestido a cual parecía estar echa de luz y mientras que había un hombre que llevaba una armadura que parecía que estaba echa de oscuridad.

 **-Hijos míos.**

Dijo una voz femenina que izo que StarLigth se levantara y mirara a todas artes pero no había nada.

-(¿Me lo habré imaginado?).

Pensó StarLigth para volver al sofá pero cuando volvió al sofá para volver al sofá pero luego vio un hoja del libro suelta, ella se quedo extrañada ya que no recordó haber arrancado nada de ese libro, ella cogió la pagina para ver al hombre y a la mujer de antes pero esta vez miraban a una silueta que estaba cubierta de una luz radiante y unas tinieblas oscuras, StarLigth vio por detrás de la hoja para ver algo escrito a cual ponía era:

 **"Izalith...hija mía...lo se...te culpas de que ella sufriera...pensaras que podías haberlo impedido pero...no fue culpa tuya hija mía...con el tiempo las heridas sanaran...el tiempo arreglara su sonrisa...y volverá a ser la sonriente y alegre que siempre fue...ten paciencia hija mía...y tu hermano estará para protegerte aunque tu seas luz y el oscuridad, vuestro amor de hermanos jamás será corrompido ni destruido...incluso en la muerte seguirá viva...**

 **Atentamente:Samantha.**

StarLigth al leer esto se sintió confundida pero no supo por que pero empezó a sentir felicidad sin algún motivo, era como si sintiera que algo que alguien que no había visto en años hubiera vuelto pero no entendía por que sentía esa emoción.

Mientras tanto en una casa una casa lujosa cual estaba en una zona de delincuencia.

En la casa había cientos e cuerpos a cual parecía ser guardias de seguridad de la casa a cual estos estaban quemados en diversas partes de su cuerpo, pero en una sala a cual parecía ser un despacho estaba Slayer quien ya acabo con el ultimo de ellos, iba a irse pero vio en una mesa unas fotos, Slayer fue a er que era para ver que eran fotos de chicas de unos 16 o 17 años.

-(...Esto debe ser chicas que han sido capturadas para venderlas a pedófilos para usarlas como juguete sexual, a burdeles ilegales para meterlas de todos para que sean "dóciles" o otras cosas peores...francamente es repugnante asta la medula).

Pensaba Slayer mientras veía las fotos pero vio una foto que era de una chica de 17 años, su pelo era largo de color rojo claro, sus ojos eran naranjas oscuro, vestía con una larga camisa blanca mas unos pantalones largos grises, aquella chica mostraba timidez pero en la foto mostraba un sello de una "V" de color rojo, Slayer miraba aquella foto con seriedad pero una furia indescriptible lo invadía.

-...Ana.

Dijo Slayer mientras su pelo le tapaba los ojos pero de la nada recibió un tiro en la cabeza por parte de un hombre que parecía ser el dueño de la casa a cual vestia con ropa de lujo.

-Eso es por venir a mi casa y matar a todos mis empleados basura inmunda.

Dijo el hombre con una risa de arrogancia pero su momento de gloria no duro mucho ya que en ese momento Slayer giro su cabeza hacia el hombre sorprendiendo al hombre pero los ojos de Slayer habían cambiado de azul a un rojo intenso.

-Im...imposible.

Dijo el hombre asustado, Slayer sin apartar la mirada al hombre cogió la foto de Ana y se dirigió hacia el hombre a cual empezaba a retroceder asustado, el hombre por miedo disparo con su pistola a Slayer a cual fue completamente inútil pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del hombre le cogió por el cuello y le levanto poco a poco asta estar suspendido en el aire.

-Escúchame bien asqueroso pervertido pedófilo de los cojones ¿Dónde esta la chica de la foto con una V?

Pregunto Slayer a cual se podía notar que en sus ojos una gran ira.

-¿Esa chica? je, pierdes el tiempo, pronto esa putita estará en burdeles vendiendo su cuerpo por su vida y perderá la virginidad con verdaderos hombres de verdad a cual para esa zorra inferior es un lujo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron enfadar aun mas a Slayer.

-Te has atrevido...

Y Slayer aplico mas fuerza al agarre.

-!A LLAMAR A MI PEQUEÑA PUTA ZORRA!.

Grito Slayer para luego cubrir el brazo en el que le agarraba de fuego que acto seguido quemo vivo al hombre a cual sus gritos inundaron la sala entera a cual sus gritos eran de dolor y miedo, dolor por las llamas que le consumían rápidamente y miedo por la mirada de Slayer a cual infundía terror en su corazón y alma, después de un minuto lo soltó a cual el hombre solo quedo un cadáver con quemaduras de cuarto grado, Slayer cerro los ojos por un segundo para volver abrirlos y ver que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, Slayer vio la foto de Ana y le dio la vuelta una descripción de Ana a cual era:

Nombre: Zorrita inferior (O otro nombre que sea de su gusto).

Edad:17 años.

Pureza certificada.

Obediencia: nivel 1

Precio:100.000 de créditos.

Fecha: Este viernes a las 22:30 de la noche

Slayer solo tenia una cosa clara y era salvarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Slayer salió de la habitación pero de la nada se escucho el sonido de un teléfono cual sonaba en una habitación a cual estaba cerca de donde estaba Slayer, Slayer fue a la habitación para entrar y ver un teléfono a cual estaba sonando, se acerco al teléfono lo cogió y se lo acerco al oído.

-Tal parece que te divertiste en la casa.

Dijo la voz del teléfono.

-¿Quien eres?.

-Me llamo Zoe y escucha, quiero ayudarte a rescatar a Ana pero desgraciadamente no se donde la retienen ero lo que se es que tienes 6 días y si no lo consigues...no la podrás encontrar.

-¿Como encuentro a esos hijos de puta?.

Pregunto Slayer.

Desgraciadamente no se donde se encuentran pero hay alguien que nos puede servir de utilidad para esto.

-¿A quien te refieres?.

-A Alicia la hija adoptiva de StarLigth.

Dijo Zoe haciendo confundir a Slayer.

-¿Alicia? que tiene que ver ella en todo esto.

-Ella al parecer fue secuestrada por los mismos hombres que secuestraron a Ana a la vez en el mismo sitio pero al ser un lugar sin testigos no se relacionaron los casos y al ser Ana huérfana nadie la echaba de menos.

-Tu punto es si interrogo a Alicia sabré de los secuestradores.

-Exacto pero procura no ser tan bruto con ella ya que tiene una enorme cicatriz emocional.

-Eso se vera.

Dijo Slayer para luego que Zoe cuelgue el teléfono al igual que Slayer, iba a irse pero vio una carta medio abierta a cual estaba al lado del teléfono, cogió la carta y la abrió para ver su contenido a cual era:

Al señor Rafanelo:

Este Viernes se abrirá la subasta de esclavas a cual abra verdaderas bellezas pero habrá tres puras a cual serán el premio gordo.

Atentamente Danick

-...Danick.

Dijo Slayer su ira empezó a crecer mas y mas.

-(8 años...8 malditos años escondido y apareces al fin..rata asquerosa de cloaca).

Pensó Slayer para luego la carta empezó a quemarse de una manera rápidamente que izo que la carta se volviera cenizas.

-(Me quitaste a algo que llegue a considerar una hermana...¿y ahora me vas a quitar a Ana? esta vez será distinto rata cobarde).

Pensó Slayer mientras se iba de la casa.

Pero Mientras tanto en un burdel ilegal a cual estaba en una zona donde el crimen era altísimo.

Dentro de aquel burdel había una autentica carnicería, había cuerpos mutilados en todas partes, la sangre estaba por todas partes.

En un despacho a cual parecía ser la del jefe del burdel estaba una silueta a cual estaba enfrente de un ordenador y arecia estar buscando algo, después de unos minutos encontró lo que buscaba.

-(Sera dentro de un mes la venta de esclavas...bien...pronto el acero de mi katana probara la sangre de los que deshonraron a mi hermana...y mataron a mi padre...mi venganza comienza ahora...y la piedad...no os acompañara.

Pensó la silueta mientras salía del burdel ilegal.

Fin capitulo 2 (Remake)

 **Nt: Tuve que hacer un remake del capitulo dos debido a asuntos personales a cual no quiero hablar de ello y hay unas razones para la cual tardo mucho en subir capitulo y es la falta de tiempo que tengo para esto y además de usar un método de escritura a cual es bastante largo a cual es que primero escribo el capitulo a lápiz y luego lo paso a ordenado y os preguntareis ¿por que lo haces? muy simple y es porque me gusta escribir y además al hacerlo primero a lápiz puedo hacer el capitulo en sitio donde no puedo usar el ordenador y también seria como bueno ya que cuando escribes cierta parte de el capitulo y justo cuando le das a guardad en ocasiones el ordenador le da un error o te quedas sin internet haciendo que esos minutos que llevas lo pierdas y tengas que volver hacerlo donde guardaste la ultima vez (creme que a mi me paso mas de una vez).**

 **Y Darkwind y Mike son ocs de Silverwolf850 a cual le agradezco habérmelos dejado.**


	3. Chapter 3

LS:The revengece of hell capitulo 3

1:00 de la noche

En una zona de la ciudad donde el crimen era alto.

En el se encontraba Slayer quien estaba andando por las calles a cual estaba yendo a un lugar en concreto estuvo unos minutos caminando hacia ese lugar pero veía los pisos eran viejos, las paredes estaban llenas de grafitis, también había sangre esparcidas, las calles estaban vacías debido a las latas horas de la noche.

Después de unos minutos caminando llego a un bar, el bar parecía ser tan viejo como los pisos anteriores, también se podía ver que en los cristales del bar estaba lleno de propaganda, carteles de "se busca" entre otros, Slayer miro el bar por unos segundos.

-(Entonces es aquí donde dijo Simón donde lo encontraría).

Pensó Slayer mientras miraba el bar.

 **Una hora antes.**

Se podía ver a Slayer al cual estaba enfrente de la casa de StarLigth, el iba a entrar en la casa de StarLigth para interrogar a Alicia asta que una voz lo detuvo.

-Hay otras maneras de encontrar a tu "hija".

Slayer al oír esa voz sabia de quien era y se dio la vuelta para ver a unos metros de el a un hombre que portaba una chaqueta negra con capucha le tapaba la cabeza siendo imposible saber su rostro, unos pantalones vaquero, zapatos negros y guantes negros, aquel ser desprendía un aura negra al cual parecía ser niebla o algo parecido.

-Simón.

Dijo Slayer mientras veía al hombre, Simón lentamente se acerco a el.

-Alicia aunque fue raptada...no sabe quienes son los secuestradores.

Dijo Simón mientras se acercaba a Slayer mientras seguía hablando.

-Aunque según otra gente...que dicen que Ana se lo merece...por lo que izo...

Dijo Simón ya estando cara a cara con Slayer.

-...Se lo que izo...¿estas insinuando que las familias de los afectados tomaron la justicia por su propia mano.

Dijo Slayer, Simón solo negó con la cabeza.

-No...en parte puede que si pero la otra es estúpido.

Dijo Simón mientras sacaba de su bolsillos un papel y una foto de un hombre de 30 años, este se la ofreció a Slayer y este lo cogió y vio la foto y la nota que era una dirección.

-Ese hombre sabe donde esta los que secuestraron a Ana.

Dijo Simón y Slayer levanto la cabeza para ver a Simón pero este ya no estaba.

 **Actualmente.**

Slayer seguía mirando el bar asta que se acerco a la puerta del bar y la abrió para encontrar algo desagradable y horrible.

Dentro del bar había una completa carnicería, había como unos diez muertos en la sala, a unos los habían descuartizados, a otros les había sacado las tripas para estrangularlos con ella entre otras cosas macabras que parecía ser sacada de una pesadilla gore, Slayer miraba aquella escena con...¿tranquilidad?, Slayer se acerco a uno de los cadáveres , se acerco para observarlo bien.

-(Quien haya echo esto debió ser muy rápida para matar a diez personas y ninguno escapo...¿o tubo amigos?)

Pensó Slayer mientras veía el cadáver pero de la nada se escucho un tarareo de una canción a cual Slayer miro para ver en la barra, sentada en un taburete estaba una niña de unos 8 años, su pelo algo largo de color negro al cual tenia algo pegajoso en el pelo, su piel era literalmente blanco, portaba un vertido negro con algunos tonos blancos, Slayer se levanto y lentamente se acerco a la chica y cuando estuvo cerca vio que la niña estaba pintado a una mujer muerta pero el dibujo estaba increíblemente bien echo y no faltaba ningún detalle pero el dibujo estaba en blanco y negro, la niña dejo de dibujar para mirar a Slayer y ver que los ojos de la niña eran de un color negro.

-Si le quieres, busca por hay.

Dijo la niña mientras señalaba a una puerta que decía "no pasar", Slayer miro a la niña y luego a la puerta y estese dirigió a la puerta y cuando estuvo cerca la abrió para ver una escalera que iba al piso de arriba, Slayer subía por las escalera y unos segundos después estuvo en el ático donde había miles de trastos o cosas viejas, Slayer pensó que guardaban las cosas viejas para que en un futuro lo puedan usar o algo a sin, pero vio un rastro de sangre a cual llevaba a un lugar en concreto, Slayer siguió el rastro de sangre para luego de unos segundos el rastro del hombre que buscaba pero había muerto, le habían arrancado la nuez y se la habían metido a la boca a la fuerza y su corazón se lo habían arrancado.

-(Maldita sea).

Pensó Slayer con frustración al ver el cadáver del hombre, pero registro el cuerpo con la esperanza de encontrar algo y encontró un papel al cual eran nombres de 4 personas, tres hombres y una chica y en cada uno tenia unos números de 1.000.000 con la palabra detrás créditos.

-(Esto me puede servir, es mejor que se la de a Kassandra a ver que puede encontrar).

Pensó Slayer para levantarse e irse, pero al girarse unos metros alejado de el había la silueta de alguien, la silueta la miro solo unos segundos.

-dejare que se encargue de ti.

Dijo la silueta con una voz femenina pero fría viendo que era mujer y a su vez retrocedió y desaparecer entre las sombras.

-(Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas raro).

Dijo Slayer para caminar a la salida, cuando bajo las escaleras vio que la puerta estaba cerrada, pensó que seria la niña que encontró a sin que lo ignoro, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió y cuando paso eso algo le agarro e la camisa y lo tiro con fuerza hacia una pila de cadáveres haciendo que su ropa se manchara de sangre, Slayer vio al que le había tirado.

Se podría decir que era un hombre a cual solo tenia como vestimentas unos pantalones militares color negro y unas botas negras, su cuerpo o piel estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura gris oscuro a cual parecía ser su piel, en sus manos solo había garras de color blanco manchadas de sangre a cual caían gotas de sangre, en sus muñecas estaba tenían puestos unas cadenas negras, su rostro estaba tapado por un casco en forma de una calavera al cual se veía bastante realista y de sus cuencas se podía ver un brillo rojo sangre al cual parecía ser los ojos, el ser se acerco hacia el.

-A sin que unas de las putitas a sobrevivido ¿eh? pues te voy a partir en dos, putita asquerosa.

Dijo con una voz gruesa y algo demoniaca y para cuando estuvo cerca le iba a agarrar pero este rodo para evitar el agarre, cogió un bate de hierro manchado de sangre, se levanto y le dio con el pero al darle este se rompió, antes e que Slayer reaccionara , el hombre le cogió del cuello a Slayer y dado que estaban cerca de la barra del bar le empezó a atizar contra la barra una y otra vez, Sayer vio un cuchillo manchado de sangre, lo cogió y le apuñalo en una de las cuencas de el casco haciendo que el hombre retrocediera y grito de dolo durante unos segundos, este cogió el cuchillo y se lo saco haciendo que de el saliera un extraño liquido rojo con algunos grumos de color negro al cual parecía ser sangre coagulada, aquello izo extrañar a Slayer.

-(¿sangre coagulada? eso es imposible).

Pensaba Slayer al ver la sangre del hombre.

-esto lo vas a pagar putita asquerosa.

Dijo el hombre para corre hacia Slayer y este cubrió su brazo de fuego y cuando el hombre lo iba a coger le dio un puñetazo haciendo que atravesara el corazón.

-(no es hierro, si lo fuera no se hubiera roto...es muy superior que la piel humana pero realmente inferior en hierro).

Pensaba Slayer mientras sacaba su brazo, el hombre solo miro a Slayer.

-Tu...no...te... c...reas...q...ue...escapas...te...de mi...puti...ta...asque...rosa...

Dijo el hombre con dificultad para luego caer al suelo, Slayer solo miro el cuerpo y salió del bar para luego irse de hay.

unos minutos después.

Mientras tanto en una casa ubicada en la zona donde la criminalidad era bajo.

Dentro de aquella casa era una carnicería, la familia de la casa había muerto, al padre lo habían degollado y le habían atravesado los pulmones y se los habían arrancado, al hijo mayor le habían apuñalado en las piernas y luego le había sacado la cabeza y la columna vertebral incluida y en el salón estaba el cadáver de la madre a cual la habían destripado como a un cerdo y al lado suya estaba el causante de todo esto al cual era la silueta de antes, este estaba agachada y parecía que estaba comiendo algo y parecía ser algo viscoso y algo duro como si era carne, ella miraba el cuerpo de la madre, la luz de la luna alumbraba el cadáver de la madre brevemente y también un poco a la figura pero solo alumbraba lo que estaba comiendo al cual era un corazón al cual estaba medio medió comido y con marcas de dientes, la silueta seguía comiéndose el corazón asta que se lo termino con su mano limpio algo que tenia en la boca y cogió algo que estaba en el suelo y se lo puso en el rostro, se levanto y salió del salón para dirigirse a la puerta.

Ya estando cerca de la puerta y cuando iba a abrir la puerta y salir de la casa se escucho un llanto de lo que parecía ser la de un bebe, la figura se dio la vuelta para caminar guiándose por los llantos el bebe, después de unos segundos llego a una puerta donde procedían los llantos, ella abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una habitación típicas de un bebe, la figura miro la cuna, camino hacia la cuna y cuando estuvo ya frente la cuna la luz de la luna de una ventana que estaba cerca de la cuna iluminaron brevemente la parte de arriba de la figura.

Era una chica al cual parecía ser de 18 años, su pelo largo era negro con manchas de sangre, vestía una chaqueta negra abierta al cual se podía ver una camisa blanca, en sus manos llevaba unos guantes de motorista negros y en su mano izquierda parecía que llevaba una especie de arma, su rostro estaba tapado por una mascara blanca, los huecos de la mascara estaban tapados por lo que parecía ser unos cristales negros, en la parte de abajo había una grieta en forma de una sonrisa, la chica miro al bebe que lloraba pero de alguna manera paro cuando la chica le miro metió su mano derecha dentro de la cuna y empezó a acariciar la cabeza del bebe suavemente.

-...pobrecito...tan joven y ahora estas a las puertas el infierno...pero tranquilo...te ahorrare todo ese sufrimiento.

Dijo la chica una voz algo fría pero se podía notar algo de demencia en ella.

Unos minutos después la chica salió de la habitación y salió de la casa desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Después de unos 40 minutos caminando la chica llego a una cabina telefónica, ella solo lo miro durante un par de minutos al cual para ella parecían ser hora pero luego fue hacia la cabina y la luz de los faros del lugar revelaron la mitad de abajo al cual llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros de color negros, unas botas negras, llevaba en su mano izquierda llevaba un machete militar de color negro, en el acero se veía unas runas de color rojos, ella lentamente se acerco a la cabina y cuando estuvo cerca iba a agarrar el teléfono pero no lo cogió solo lo miro, bajo la mano y se dio la vuelta pero antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad solo miro a la cabina para luego alejarse del lugar.

No tan lejos de allí estaba Slayer estaba andando por las calles, llego a una cabina telefónica (NT:No es la misma que donde estuvo la chica) y cuando estuvo cerca de este empezó a sonar el teléfono, este lo miro y se dirigió hacia el teléfono y cuando estuvo cerca de el lo cogió y se lo puso en la oreja.

-Hola Slayer.

Dijo la voz del teléfono al cual resultaba ser Zoe.

-¿Como sabes que estoy aquí.

Pregunto Slayer.

-Digamos que te estoy viendo ahora mismo pero al punto ¿Cómo te fue con Alicia?.

-No pude hablar con ella pero conseguí los nombres de los secuestradores al cual son: Ricardo Angelio, Carlos López, Losef Terazov y Rubí García.

-Bien creo que se quienes son...hay un instituto llamado "Mahatma Gandhi" cerca hay un edificio rojo, ve allí.

Dijo Zoe mientras colgaba el teléfono haciendo lo mismo Slayer y yéndose del lugar.

Mientras tanto en el bar del principio.

En el estaba todo silencio, pero el cuerpo del hombre que ataco a Slayer sorprendentemente se levanto del suelo y se vio que la herida que le había provocado Slayer había desaparecido haciendo como si no hubiera sufrido daño alguno.

-Le...voy...a...romper las putas piernas.

Dijo el hombre mientras rompía la puerta y a su vez saliendo del bar y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Fin del capitulo 3.

 **Nt: Después de pensármelo durante un buen tiempo decidí hacer un capitulo especial de preguntas y respuestas, pueden preguntarme lo que quieran a mi y a mis ocs pero eso si no responderé a preguntas personales sobre mi vida dado que no me gusta revelar información personal.**


End file.
